A suttogó város
by takiko chan
Summary: Atlantis él... a fejében suttog és segít, ha szüksége van rá. Legalábbis mindketten ezt szerették volna hinni...
1. Egy

Itt egy újabb atlantis fic. Nem kell félni, azért a másikat sem hanyagolom el, de most épp ehhez volt ihletem, így ehhez fogtam hozzá. Folytatás lassan, de biztosan lesz majd valamikor, addig is jó olvasást mindenkinek, akit érdekel és ha van véleményetek –jó, rossz, akármilyen –szívesen meghallgatom.

John lassan nyitotta ki a szemét. Nem tudta mi ébresztette fel. Szobája teljes nyugalomba burkolózott, az ablakból lágy fény ömlött befelé: a csillagok és a Hold fénye. Illetve EGY hold fénye.

Jó pár hónapja volt itt, de néhány dolgot úgy érezte sosem fog megszokni. Atlantis sok szempontból az otthona lett. Sokkal inkább érezte annak, mint a Földet, ahol nem várta vissza senki. De a Hold az mindig a Hold marad. És ez, ami ferde képét lassan betolta a helyiségbe, nem az igazi volt, csak egy a sok közül, idekint a Pegazus galaxisban.

Forgolódott még pár percig, teljesen hiába. Tökéletesen kipihentnek érezte magát, talán először jó pár hét óta. Atlantis szinte hívogatta, néha tényleg úgy vélte, hallja a hangját és sokszor engedelmeskedett is a szelíd kérésnek.

Nem, nem gondolta, hogy megőrült volna. Az ős technológia, ami sokszor szó szerint a gondolatait is kitalálta már a mindennapjaihoz tartozott, pont, mint egy mikrohullámú sütő odahaza. Ha az Ugrók tudnak kommunikálni vele, miért ne tudna maga a város is? Volt már, hogy mások előtt is megcsúszott a nyelve és Atlantist nem városként, épületként, élettelen tárgyként emlegette, hanem mintha élő személy lenne. Ilyenkor mindig kijavította magát, de gondolataiban a város sosem „az" volt, sokkal inkább „ő". Méghozzá nőnemű „ő". Miért? Hát csak úgy. A város most is szólongatta, ő pedig engedelmesen kitakarózott, felvett egy melegítőt meg egy kényelmes pólót és már kint is volt. A folyosó jótékony homályba burkolózott.

Mikor idejöttek mindent tudni akartak. Sokszor találgatták már, honnan jön éjszakánként ez a szinte angyali fény, ami varázslatos megvilágításba vonja a helyet. Olyan volt, mintha egyenesen a falakból sugározna. Persze, akik értettek hozzá, azok nem értek rá olyasmikkel foglalkozni, mint az atlantiszi közvilágítás, inkább belevetették magukat az őstechnológia nagyobb mélységeibe, így a fura fény kérdése megmaradt Atlantis egyik rejtélyének. A dolognak, aminek egyszer majd utánanéznek. De ez így volt jól.

Elindult. Nem volt kifejezett célja. Élvezte a csendet, bár tudta, hogy bármikor összefuthat valakivel az éjszakai műszakból. Muszáj volt ilyet is kitalálni, hiszen nem hagyhattak őrizetlenül mindent, csak, mert a személyzet nyugovóra tért. Senki sem lelkesedett az éjszakázásért, így voltak, akik morogtak, voltak, akiket nem zavart, és volt pár tudós, akik amúgy is éjszakába nyúlóan dolgoztak, tehát teljesen mindegy volt nekik a dolog.

**A csodabogarak.** –gondolták róluk sokan, sokszor Shepparddal az élen. És a legfurább közülük az ő csapatának oszlopos tagja volt.

Épp az egyik néptelen folyosót rótta, mikor szembejött vele az imént említett csodabogár munkatársa: Zelenka, a lengyel tudós. Az, ha meglepődött is jelenlétén, nem mutatta, így csak könnyedén biccentettek egymásnak.

Sheppard kedvelte ezt az embert, bár neki is rendesen beletört a nyelve, mire megjegyezte a nevét. Méltányolta benne a türelmet, amivel elviselte Rodney-t, bár néha fogalma sem volt, hogyan csinálja. Mint mindenki, akinek az irritáló Mckay-el közelebbi munkakapcsolatba kellett kerülnie, vagyis az Atlantiszi csapat csaknem összes tagjának, ki kellett fejlesztenie egy módszert, amivel ezt megtehette, jelentősebb idegösszeroppanás nélkül. Maga John is keményen dolgozott ezen, és kellett neki egy-két hét, mire kezdte más fényben látni az először minden idegszálát próbára tevő fizikust. Zseni volt, ehhez nem fért kétség, ahhoz meg aztán pláne nem, hogy ennek ő maga is rettentően tudatában van.

A kalandozások a kapun keresztül azonban olyan helyzetek elé állították mindegyikőjüket, amikor is az álcák, melyek a Földön vagy bárhol máshol remekül működtek, lehullottak róluk… igen, még Mckayről is. És ezt John-on kívül mindenki más is kezdte belátni. Rodney Mckay egyéniség volt a javából, de olyan egyéniség, aki a belét is kidolgozta ezért a városért, és, ha cserébe csak annyit kellett tenniük, hogy elviselik… hát legyen! Weir nemegyszer említette, hogy tanulmányt tudna írni arról, ki hogyan kezeli ezt a jó értelemben vett „problémát", amivel úgymond „együtt kell élniük".

Zelenka volt az a fajta, akiről úgy peregtek le Mckay sértései, mint kacsáról a víz, és bár annyit ordibáltak egymással, hogy avatatlan szemlélődő azonnal hívta volna a rendőrséget vagy őrültekházát, vagy bármit… mégis, talán éppen ezért tudtak olyan jól együtt dolgozni.

Már elhaladtak egymás mellett, de pár lépés után John hallotta, ahogy a férfi halkan utánaszól.

-Őrnagy?

Visszafordult és kérdően bámult, miközben Zelenka újra megtette azt a pár lépést, ami elválaszotta őket.

-Um… ha már úgyis felébredt, talán megtehetne valamit.

Az ezen a ponton már igencsak kíváncsi Sheppard megemelte a szemöldökét, és érdeklődve kérdezte:

-Mi lenne az?

-Rodney. –felelte a másik egyszerűen.

-Rodney? Mit csinált már megint?

-Semmit, illetve épp az a baj, hogy nem csinál valamit. Nem alszik. –informálta a tudós, aztán habozva folytatta. Látszott rajta, hogy nem számított a találkozásra, de John valódi aggodalmat vélt felfedezni a hangjában. –Csak ül a laptopja előtt, és a tároló protok… ez nem fontos, szóval olyasmin dolgozik, ami nyugodtan várhatna még pár órát vagy egy napot, vagy mit tudom én… Próbáltam réábeszélni, hogy hagyja abba, de…

-Nem is kell továbbmondania. –emelte égnek a szemét John –Nekem nem kell bemutatni, milyen, mikor megmakacsolja magát.

Zelenka szája csücske felfelé görbült, ezért inkább folytatta:

-Nem tudom, mért csinálja, de kezdek… úgy értem… elég rosszul néz ki.

-Mennyire rosszul?

-Mint, aki három napja nem aludt. De lehet, hogy van az már több is. Szóval, az jutott eszembe…

-Már indulok is. –mosolygott Sheppard és arra gondolt, lám, Atlantis nem véletlenül ébresztette fel. Bár senki élete nem forgott veszélyben, de a mindig kócos hajú Zelenka szemében tükröződő aggodalom megggyőzte, hogy érdemes utánanéznie a dolognak. Mint a csapat vezetője, egyébként is figyelnie kell a társaira. És Mckay tényleg hajlamos volt elfelejteni a napszakokat, főleg, ha az az átkozott laptopja a közelében volt.

-És még valami őrnagy. –zökkentette ki a már épp távozóban lévő Zelenka hangja a tűnődésből. –Ha megtenné, és nem szólna Rodneynak arról, hogy én uszítottam rá, azt nagyon megköszönném. Még a szokásosnál is pokolibb tud lenni, ha neheztel valamiért.

-Lakat lesz a számon. –ígérte John és nyomatékosítás céljából elhúzta ujját a szája előtt. Zelenka láthatóan megkönnyebbült, majd kölcsönös „jó éjszakát" –ok után végleg eltűnt a folyosó következő kanyarulatában. Sheppard pedig határozott léptekkel elindult idegesítő csapattársa laborja felé.



Mikor végre odaért, mi más fogadta volna, mint a laptopja fölé görnyedő Rodney látványa? Tipikus. Egyszer úgyis megkaparintja azt a gépet, mert ha Mckay így folytatja, azelőtt fog meghalni végkimerülésben, de boldogan, hogy elvégezte legutóbbi zseniális tettét, bármi legyen is az.

Egy másik sokkal reálisabb kép is betolakodott az agyába: egyszer már megpróbáltak tréfát űzni Rodneyból, azzal hogy eltüntették a gépét, azonban hamar rájöttek, hogy ez cseppet sem tréfadolog. Mikor a tudós előkerült és rájött, mi történt, a megszólalásig hasonlított egy megvadult rinocéroszra. Fújt, mint egy bika, és vörös fejjel kiabálta, hogy fogalmuk sincs, mivel viccelnek és, ha esetleg eltörnék, vagy tönkretennék a gépet, talán tucatnyi zseniális ötlettől fosztanák meg a világot. Még Ronon is visszahőkölt kicsit a vörös fejű Rodney láttán, aki 5 perc kimerítő ordítozás után, laptopját egy kisgyermekét védő anya szeretetével magához ölelve, szúrós pillantással távozott, a jelenlevő bűnösök nagy örömére. Mckay ha mást nem is, azt mindenképpen elérte az akcióval, hogy az újabb egotúltengős kisbeszédtől tartva, a laptopot a továbbiakban békénhagyták, mintha időzített bomba ketyegne a belsejében. Ha úgy vesszük ketyegett is, és úgy hívták: Rodney.

Jelen pillanatban viszont John csak egy kimerült embert látott, és elhatározta, tesz egy próbát, bár erősen kételkedett benne, hogy sikerrel jár.

Kimért léptekkel a férfi mögé sétált, és bár katonabakancsa erősen dobogott a padlón, a tudós nem adta semmi jelét, hogy észrevette a másik jelenlétét. Sheppard Rodney válla fölött a képernyőre pislantott, de egy nagy csomó egyenleten kívül semmi érdekeset nem látott rajta, olyat semmi esetre sem, amiért érdemes lenne hajnali háromkor egy levegőtlen szobában kuksolni, a kényelmes Atlantiszi ágyak helyett.

-Mckay.

Hangjára Rodney akkorát ugrott, mintha kisebbfajta hangyafészket fedezett volna fel a széke alatt, és szinte minden átmenet nélkül támadott.

-Mégis mi a fenét képzelsz, hogy így mögém lopakodsz!?

-Nem lopakodtam. –vont vállat John és kiszolgálva magát, odagördített egy gazdátlanul álló széket Rodneyé mellé, kényelmesen elnyújtózva rajta. –Azt se hallottad volna meg, ha egy egész lidérchorda csörtet az asztalod mellé. Mit keresel még itt ilyenkor éjjel?

-Dolgozom. –jött a válasz, és a tudós fáradtságtól vörös tekintete ismét a képernyőre tapadt.

-Azt látom. –húzta el a száját John –Mért nem mész lefeküdni?

-Ezt épp az mondja, aki itt ül mellettem az éjszaka kellős közepén, és mellesleg hihetetlenül hülye kérdéseket tesz fel.

-ÉN már aludtam pár órát. Te nem! –magyarázta Sheppard türelmesen.

-Dolgom van!

-Ami várhat holnapig.

-Már holnap van. Engem amúgy is ez a munka éltet.

-Na persze, a munka éltet, de a pihenésbe sem halt még bele senki.

-Őrnagy, szálljon le rólam!

Sheppard úgy döntött, nem tágít.

-Talán támadnak a lidércek? A tenger elöntéssel fenyegeti a várost? Vagy a fogyatkozó wc-papír készletek problémájának megoldására irányuló halálfontos egyenleteket kell megoldani?

-Őrnagy…

-Nem Rodney! Holnap küldetésre megyünk! És nem szeretem, ha a csapatom tagjai holtfáradtan indulnak útnak. –ezzel az esetleges haraggal dacolva kinyúlt, és mérsékelt erővel ugyan, de lecsapta a laptop tetejét, hogy Rodney épphogycsak vissza tudta húzni az ujjait. A felé irányuló gyilkos pillantás még akár ijesztő is lehetett volna, ha nem lett volna a félárbocra ereszkedett szemhéj és meggörnyedt testtartás.

-Én nem az ellenséged vagyok Rodney. –mondta békítően és a másik férfi lemondóan felsóhajtott.

_**Ajaj, nagyon könnyen beadta a derekát. Akkor még épp időben érkeztem.**_

Az együtt töltött idő alatt már rájött, hogy a mellette ülő férfi legnagyobb ellensége sokszor saját maga.

-Jó, győztél. –állt fel recsegő tagokkal Mckay, grimaszolva és az orra alatt mormogva gépéért nyúlva. -Az minek? –kapott volna a laptop után John, de Rodney fáradságát meghazudtoló éberséggel rácsapott a kezére.

-Jobb, ha ez nálam marad. Ki tudja, milyen elvetemült támadások prédája lenne, ha nem vinném magammal.

Az enyhe célzást figyelmen kívül hagyva John is felpattant és a tudós mellé szegődve fütyörészni kezdett.

-Nincs szükségem kísérőre. –dörrent rá Rodney, gépét magához szorítva és azon igyekezve, hogy ne aludjon el, míg a szobájához nem ér. Sheppard rávillantott egy mosolyt és megcsóválva a fejét, zsebre dugott kézzel csörtetett tovább mellette.

-Nem bízom benned. A végén még meggondolnád magad amint eltűnök a képből. Jobb, ha az ajtódig kísérlek. Ha meglátod az ágyat, onnantól már úgysem tudsz ellenállni a csábításának.

-Milyen megható.

-Ugye?

Rodeny úgy döntött, majd legközelebb olvas be neki. Már nem volt hozzá elég ereje és bár csak magában, de be kellett ismernie, hogy 5 perc sem hiányzott volna, és az asztala mellett alszik el. Nem találkoztak senkivel, lépteik tompán koppantak a padlón, a művészi kivitelezésű ablakokból csak az Atlantiszi Hold sápadt fénye világított, és a késői óra örömére elhalványított lámpák még varázslatosabb homályba burkolták az ódon falakat. A város így éjjel még csodálatosabb volt, mint nappal bármikor, és a két férfi nem is törte meg az áhítatos csendet. Rodney ennek ellenére majdnem felkiáltott örömében, mikor szobája ajtajának sápadt körvonalait megpillantotta a távolban. Hamarosan már ott is állt előtte, és kísérőjéhez fordulva, nem állta meg, hogy meg ne jegyezze.

-Egyébként megmondhatod Zelenkának, hogy ha legközelebb fecseg, megnézheti magát. –vetette oda csak úgy mellesleg, mielőtt kinyitotta volna az ajtót.

-De honnan…

-Hahó, zseni vagyok! –egy utolsó fáradt intéssel eltűnt a szobában, magára hagyva Johnt, aki ezt motyogta:

-Mi lenne, ha még zseni sem lennél. –de azért mosolygott egyet és kis éji sétára indult a haloványan megvilágított folyosókon. Atlantisz már várta.



Karl Erich Wichtel, német tudós, (barátainak csak Karl), az éjjeli műszakos csapat tagja, fáradtan dörgölte a szemét, miközben a város folyosóján bolyongott szerszámtáskájával a kezében. Felettese épp az imént észlelt valami kis energiaingadozást az egyik panelban, ő pedig szívesen vállalkozott a feladatra, hogy megnézze, mi lehet a baj: „legalább addig sem alszom el" -elgondolással. Pedig általában minden kellemetlensége ellenére szerette az éjszakázást. Alapvetően sem volt túl társasági ember, így ennek a napszaknak a nyugalma, a város fényei mindig megnyugtatták, és míg a többiek zúgolódtak, hogy a Tollasbált fel kell cserélniük a laborral, ő vidáman rótta köreit, magában dúdolgatva.

Általában…

A mai nap mégis kivétel volt. Az utóbbi hetek történései igencsak megtépázták az idegeit. Lidércek támadása, Genii, és hasonló szörnyűségek: mielőtt idejött volna, persze figyelmeztették, hogy nem lesz egy sétagalopp ez az utazás, de ha számítottak is akadályokra, azért az emberevő szörnyetegek nem szerepeltek a listájukon. Ő maga pedig alapvetően tudós volt. Most is, ahogy a homályba burkolózó folyosón haladt, a kötelezően övében hordott önvédelmi fegyver kellemetlenül húzta az oldalát. Legszívesebben nem is viselte volna… egyáltalán nem érezte veszélyben magát. A város ennél nyugodtabbnak nem is mutathatta volna az arcát. A Hold fényesen sütött, neki meg nagy kedve lett volna kiülni valamelyik erkélyre, álmodozni egy kicsit.

_**Nem lehet. **_–sóhajtotta _**Energiaingadozás kontra álmodozás… egy szegény tudósnak nem lehet választása.**_

Épp a kérdéses helyiség ajtajához ért, ahol a hibás panelnek lennie kellett, mikor közeledő léptek zaja ütötte meg a fülét, pár másodperc múlva pedig Sheppard őrnagy tűnt elő a sarok mögül. Karl kissé zavarban volt, de azért barátságosan jó éjszakát kívánt, a férfi pedig viszonozta a gesztust.

-Éjjeles műszak? –szólalt meg Sheppard együttérzőn.

-Igen uram.

-És hogy bírja?

-Ma nem olyan jól, mint általában, de már nincs sok hátra. –felelte –Bárcsak én is ilyen friss lennék, mint ön. Nem sokan vannak, akik feladják az éjszakai alvást, egy kis…

-Sétálgatásért. –fejezte be helyette az őrnagy, majd vállat vonva továbbindult. –Néha ilyen is van. További jó munkát... Öhm…

-Karl Wichtel… uram.

-Nos akkor további kellemes éjszakázást Mr. Wichtel.

-Nyugodtan szólíthat csak Karl-nak uram.

-Rendben, Karl. –ezzel John továbbindult, azon tűnődve, vajon csenhet-e valami kaját az étkezőből.

Karl pedig nagyot sóhajtva kitárta a helyiség ajtaját és szerszámtáskáját a panel elé helyezve, kinyitotta az előlapot.

_Csirp_

Ijedten fordult hátra. Határozottan hallott valamit. Az ember ilyenkor szokta megnyugtatni magát azzal, hogy „nyugi, csak a szél" vagy „a lehűlés recsegteti a padlót" és hasonló elmés megoldásokkal próbálja alátámasztani, mit hallott, vagy mit nem. Karl azonban bármennyire volt is tudós, bármennyire utálta az erőszakot, létezett valami, amit a többi Atlantiszival együtt már az első héten megtanult: ha ITT hallasz valamit, akkor NAGYON is elképzelhető, hogy tényleg egy szörny ólálkodik a közeledben. És a tény, hogy egy zárt helyiségben nem fúj a szél, és az ősök recsegésmentes padlókat építettek csak megerősíteni látszott ebben a hitében.

**Csirp**

-Na jó, bárki légy, gyere elő! –kiáltotta bele bizonytalanul a sötétségbe, és habozva bár, de előkapta pisztolyát, magában azt remélve, hogy az a valami soha nem tolja ki a képét a homályból. Kissé undorodva vette tudomásul, hogy reszket a keze.

_**Mi a fenét remegsz, te bolond! Biztos csak egy patkány… vagy ilyesmi…**_

_**Csirp**_

Most közelebbről jött a hang. Karl pedig úgy találta, hogy bármennyire legyen is bátor, ez mégsem neki való, így óvatosan, csigalassúsággal elkezdett araszolni a bejárat felé. Talán az őrnagy még nem jár olyan messze…

Ekkor még a lélegzete is elállt. A helyiség túlsó sarkában megpillantott valamit… nem patkány volt! Ennyit egészen biztosan meg tudott állapítani. Annál sokkal nagyobb, még ha az Atlantiszi rágcsálók extra méretűek is, ez tuti nem lehetett az. A szobában uralkodó félhomály, azt a bizonyos sarkot pedig még borzongatóbb megvilágításba helyezte. És az a valami…

**Csirp**

-NE! Ne gyere közelebb!! –hadonászott fegyverével, megpróbálva felidézni, mit tanítottak neki a helyes használatról, de ijedtében csak különböző gépészeti szakkifejezések jutottak eszébe, kavargó elméje pedig valódi méretének százszorosára nagyította fel a szörny rémképét. Pedig nem látott belőle mást, csak egy hosszú farkat, meg két világító szemet. Mint egy macskáé.

Lassan centiméterről centiméterre… már majdnem az ajtónál van!

**Csirp Csirp**

A VALAMI elindult felé, és ekkor elpattant az a kis húr, ami eddig még a józanészhez kötötte. A pánik mindenét elborította, kezdve a fejétől egész a lábujjáig, agyára pedig rászállt a vörös köd. Vaktában elsütötte a pisztolyt, aminek dörrenése az alvó város süket csendjében olyan volt, mint egy bombarobbanás, ő viszont szinte meg sem hallotta. Inkább elersztett még három golyót, amik naná, hogy közelébe se mentek a célnak, de ezt már nem láthatta, mivelhogy menekülőre fogta a dolgot. Rohant ki az ajtón, vak vágtában, vissza se nézve.

Nem tudta, meddig szaladt, de pár méternél nem lehetett több, mikor rémületében beleütközött valakibe.

-NE! –kiáltotta vadul és összevissza hadonászott, miközben fogalma sem volt, hogy a fegyvert még mindig a kezében lobogtatja.

-Karl. NYUGODJON MEG! –hallott egy hangot. Emberi hangot. A szörny tehát nem jött utána.

-KARL!!!

-Tessék? –eszmélt fel lassan, mialatt Sheppard kiimádkozta a pisztolyt a kezéből, a fiatalember zilált külsejét tanulmányozta, és vadul járt a szeme ide-oda, hogy vajon mi vagy éppen ki lehetett a lövések célpontja.

-Szedje össze magát! Mi történt! –szólt rá John erélyesen a másikra, mert bármennyire is elfogta a szánalom a rémült tekintet láttán, katona énje azonnal átvette a kezdeményezést, sürgetve, hogy derítse ki abban a percben, mi folyik itt. Veszélyben vannak!?

-Mi történt? –ismételte meg a kérdést, még hangosabban, aminek végre megvolt a maga hatása.

-Őrnagy? –hebegte a tudós.

-Igen! Miért lőtt? Mit látott?

-Volt… volt ott benn… -Karl itt egy pillanatra kifogyott a szuszból és levegőt kellett vennie, ha folytatni akarta. Sheppard türelmetlenül megismételte:

-Mi volt az?

-Valami… nem is tudom… de… valami állat… vagy…

John közeledő léptek zaját hallotta, amire számított is, hiszen ekkora lármára, biztosan felfigyelt valaki, ő pedig végére akart járni a dolognak. Az ijedt tudósból határozottan úgy látszott, egyelőre kizárt hogy kiszedjen valami értelmeset. Amúgy is az volt a benyomása, hogy bármit is látott vagy vélt látni, nem fogja tudni elárulni, mi volt az. Remélte, nem Karl tudóscsoportjának tagjai közelednek, mert egy csapat észkombájnra ebben a helyzetben kevéssé számíthatott, és nem szívesen ment volna egyedül az ismeretlen bajkeverőre vadászni, rendes segítség nélkül. Aggodalmai azoban szerencsére alaptalannak bizonyultak, mikor Ronon robosztus alakja tűnt fel a folyosó kanyarulatában. Magában megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, aztán visszafordult Karl felé.

-Az a szoba az? –mutatott a helyiségre, aminek bejárata továbbra is üresen, tárva nyitva ásítozott.

-I-igen. –dadogta a tudós, akit az adrenalin kezdett cserbenhagyni.

-Sheppard? –ért oda Ronon, kedvenc fegyverét szorongatva, John pedig a tudóstól zsákmányolt pisztollyal felszerelkezve (bár P-90-esének jobban örült volna) az ajtó felé bökött.

-Karl itt, látott valamit odabent. Nézzünk utána.

Ronon bólintott és azonnal átment harcos üzemmódba, legalábbis a másik kettő szinte látni vélte a változást az előbbi álmából felkeltett Rononhoz képest.

-Várj, van nálad rádió? –jutott John eszébe, és mikor a Satedai bólintott elkérte tőle a szerkezetet.

-Tessék! –nyomta Karl kezébe. –Szóljon be az irányítócsarnokba, Weir is biztosan szeretné tudni, mi folyik itt. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nemsokára többen fognak nyüzsgöni itt, mint a Riói karneválon. Majd később elmagyarázom. –tette hozzá, az izmos Satedai kérdő tekintetét látva.

Ezzel minden további teketória nélkül megtette a pár lépést, ami a kérdéses ajtótól elválaszotta, Ronon pedig árnyékként követte, felemelt fegyverrel a kezében és azzal a veszélyes kifejezéssel az arcán, amit kizárólag az ellenségnek tartogatott. Rodney már számtalanszor megjegyezte, hogy nagyon nem szeretne a sötétben összefutni vele, legyenek akár százszor is csapattársak.

Ketten az ajtó két oldalára álltak, Sheppard az ujján mutogatva elszámolt háromig, aztán hirtelen mozdulattal berontott a terembe, ezzel egy időben felkapcsolva a világítást ősgénje segítségével. A szobát elborító barátságos fény egy asztal, pár szék és egy villózó, szikrákat hányó panel képét vetítette eléjük. Szaporán, minden felesleges szájjártatás nélkül végigjárták a kis helyiség minden zegét-zugát: Ronon hatalmas lábaival négy lépésben szelte át az egészet, nem is egyszer, de néhány másodperc és világossá vált: ha volt is itt valami, nem várta meg a fogadóbizottságot. Szinte azonos mozdulattal eresztették le fegyvereiket, Johnba meg rögtön belebújt a kisördög és arra gondolt, hátha a tudóssal a képzelete játszadozott, vagy elbóbiskolt és csak álmodta az egészet.

Szíve mélyén tudta, nem erről van szó. Az előbb, mikor találkoztak semmi olyan jelet nem észlelt, ami alapján kevésbé beszámíthatónak tekinthetné a fiatalembert, mint akár saját magát.

-Nincs itt semmi Sheppard. –rázta fel Ronon mély hangja az elmélkedésből. –Te is láttad, mi volt az?

John a fejét rázta.

-Nem. De senki nem ijed így meg a semmitől, ami nincs is ott. Ha Karl azt mondta látott valamit, akkor biztosan igazat mondd. –mondta védekezőn, mert kitalálta, hogy a férfi valószínűleg ugyanúgy kételkedik a lény létezésében, mint jómaga. –De bármi volt is az, eltűnt. És ez nagyon aggaszt.

Ronon megvonta a vállát és kifelé indult, John pedig követte példáját, utolsó pillantást vetve a szobára meg a szikrázó micsodára és akaratlanul az jutott eszébe, mit szólna Mckay, ha látná. A tudós szinte személyes sértének vett minden apróságot, ami kárt tett az értékes őstechnológiában, Sheppard szinte már a hangját is hallotta, ahogy pöröl a kollégákkal, mintha azok tehetnének minden rosszról, ami a városban történt.

Ahogy megjósolta, mire kiértek már egész sereg bámészkodó ácsorgott, nagyrészük valóban az éjjeles tudóscsapat tagjaiból összeverődött sokaság, akik hadarva próbáltak kiszedni valamit a mostanra sokkal nyugodtabbnak tűnő Karl-ból.

A biztonsági főtiszt közeledését látva, Ronon visszaindult a szállása felé, ami egyben annyit jelentett, hogy: az izgalmaknak vége, harcra már nem fog sor kerülni. Sheppard rég rájött, hogy a nagydarab Satedai nem a szavak embere (mondjuk erre nem volt nehéz) és ami teszem azt Mckaynél egy jó félóra szóáradat volt, azt ő általában elintézte egy szemöldökemelintéssel. A küldetések utáni eligazítások sem nagyon voltak ínyére, de Weir nem volt hajlandó senkivel kivételezni, így Ronon végül mindenben együttműködött velük, még a „felesleges szócséplésben" is, ahogy ő nevezte, azonban Johnnak volt egy olyan halvány gyanúja, hogy Teyla rábeszélőképességének hatalmas szerepe volt ebben a nagy elfogadásban.

-Meglóg, hogy rám maradjon a magyarázkodás mi? –szólt utána ajkbiggyesztve, mire Ronon csak hátrafordult és egy szadista félmosolyt megeresztve már ott sem volt, Sheppard legnagyobb bosszúságára.

_**Ennyit a békés Atlantiszi sétáról. Kellett nekem kikelni az ágyból. **_



-Azt akarja mondani, hogy valami ismeretlen… életforma járkál szabadon Atlantiszon, és egy érzékelő sem találja? –csattant fel Weir hangja, sokadszor az aznap kora reggeli soron kívüli megbeszélés során. John meg tudta érteni frusztrációját. Az incidens helyszínét azóta már elárasztották a tudóscsapatok, Bates hatszor is átnézette nemcsak a kérdéses szobát, de az egész szintet is, hiába. Nem találtak semmit, ami bármiféle behatolásra utalt volna.

-Igen, ez a helyzet. –vágta rá kereken, minden kertelés nélkül Rodney, aki persze ugyanúgy nem úszta meg és a John által ráerőltetett álomból kíméletlenül felverve, orra alatt végig baljósan motyogva elindult kitalálni, mi történhetett. Hangja már nem volt olyan kimerült és szeme alól is eltűntek a karikák, elvégre a pár óra alvás is több a semminél, de látszott rajta, hogy nem boldog. Egyébként senki nem volt az.

Szerencsétlen Karl, akit jó sora általában távol sodort Rodneytól és haragos kitöréseitől, mivel más-más műszakban dolgoztak (bár Mckay nem igazodott műszakokhoz és beosztásokhoz), most aztán rendesen megkapta a magáét. Kiderült ugyanis, hogy a nagy ijedtség és pánik közepette, a fiatal tudós egyik vaktában leadott lövése nemhogy az ismeretlen éjjeli látogatót, de a megjavítandó panelt találta el, és az amúgy is morcos, legszebb álmából felkeltett Rodney nem fukarkodott a gúnyos, pattogó megjegyzésekkel, szegény Karl meg már azt sem tudta hol áll a feje.

Végül Weir, aki gyorsan átlátta a helyzetet, hirtelenjében összehívta ezt a kis megbeszélést, hogy kitárgyalhassák, mi történt, és hogy legyen tovább.

-Biztos benne, hogy nem lidérc…

-Igeeeeen! Hányszor mondjam még? –forgatta a szemét Rodney. –A legutóbbi eseteket figyelembe véve úgy állítottuk be az érzékelőket, hogy egy lidérc még tüsszenteni se tudjon anélkül, hogy fel ne fedeznénk. Ezenkívül, ha adunk annak az idiótának (itt megvetően elhúzta a száját) szavára, aki több kárt okoz, mint hasznot… nem is értem, hogy lehe…

-Rodney! –vágott közbe Sheppard gyorsan, mert elejét akarta venni Karl Wichtel képességei további becsmérlésének, amivel Rodney nem fukarkodott az utóbbi pár órában. –Visszatérhetnénk az eredeti témához?

A tudós csak rávillantott egy bosszús-villámló pillantást, aztán ugyanazzal a slunggal folytatta: -A lényeg, hogy Mr. Paneleket Rongáló Mesterlövészünk azt állította, valamiféle állatot látott. És, ha a lidércek nem tanultak meg átváltozni…

-Jó, értjük, nem lidérc volt, ez jó hír. –Elizabeth fáradtan dörzsölte hosszú ujjaival a homlokát. Természetesen fejfájással ébredt és a hajnali izgalmak egyáltalán nem segítettek ezen, a fejében elhelyezkedő láthatalan dobosok pedig a nyitányról áttértek a cselekményre.

-Talán el kéne mulasztanunk a mai küldetést, hogy kideríthessük, mi történt pontosan. –indítványozta Teyla nyugodt hangon, de Sheppard feljajdult magában még a gondolatra is, hogy egész nap itt üljön, ideges emberek között, teljesen feleslegesen téblábolva össze-vissza, mialatt Rodney, Zelenka és a többiek kiabálnak egymással. Mennyivel jobb lenne ehelyett a mittudomén hányasszámú bolygón kóvályogni a friss levegőn, hiszen a szonda tegnapi képei, amiket a helyről visszaküldött, igen ígéretesnek bizonyultak. Mármint a friss levegő szempontjából. Dzsungeles bolygó… a sivatagosok után ezt utálta második legjobban, de jelen pillanatban még az is jobbnak ígérkezett, mint ez az őrültekháza. Tudta, hogy itt gyorsan kell cselekedni, mert Weir-t ismerve, a nő még hajlott is volna a javaslat elfogadására.

-Szerintem erre semmi szükség. –mondta, reményei szerint átlagosan nyugodt hangon. –Vannak itt elegen, akik ezzel tölthetik az idejüket, néggyel több vagy kevesebb igazán nem számít.

-Őrnagy… -kezdte volna Weir, de Rodney közbevágott.

-Bármennyire nehezemre esik is bevallani, úgy vélem az őrnagynak igaza van.

-Kösz Rodney… azt hiszem. –fintorgott Sheppard, de mivel Mckay „dícsérete" azzal kecsegtetett, hogy mégsem kell ittmaradniuk, inkább lenyelte a nyelvére toluló gúnyos visszavágást.

-Nincs mit, egyébként, ahogy elnézlek titeket Rononnal, estére az őrületbe kergetnétek itt mindenkit, ha nem kapjátok meg a napi adagot dzsungelekben mászkálásból, meg lövöldözésből.

_**Szóval átlátott rajtam. Sebaj, majd később visszakapja. **_–gondolta John, majd Rononra pillantott, vajon tényleg a Satedai is előnyben részesíti-e a küldetést az egy helyben ücsörgésnél. A férfi arcáról nem tudott leolvasni semmit, az csak ült, karba tett kézzel, de szinte minden porcikájából sütött a cselekdni vágyás. _**Mi tagadás, Rodneynak jó meglátásai vannak. Szerintem Ronon még azt se sajnálta volna, ha tényleg egy lidércet találunk. Legalább lett volna mivel elfoglalni magát. **_

Weir pár pillanatig még farkasszemet nézett vele, mintegy latolgatva a javaslatot, de végül egy beletörődő sóhaj hagyta el az ajkát, így John már akkor tudta a választ mielőtt Elizabeth egyáltalán kinyitotta volna a száját.

-Jó, rendben, majd mi elintézzük az itteni dolgokat. Maguk meg akár mehetnek is készülődni. Fél óra múlva indulhatnak.

A csapat tettrekészen kifelé indult, Weirnek azonban hirtelen eszébe jutott valami.

-Rodney! Várjon egy percet.

A tudós kérdő tekintettel hátrafordult, Sheppard nemkülönben.

-Őrnagy, maga menjen nyugodtan, csak egy-két szót váltanék Rodneyval, mielőtt elmennek.

Sheppard megvonta a vállát, és egy utolsó pillantást vetve Mckayre, a dolgára indult. Rodney a nőre nézett, és azon tűnődött, mi lehet olyan nagyon fontos…

-Mit csináltam? –kérdezte, mikor Weir hátat fordítva neki az asztalához sétált, és a papírjai között kezdett kutatni. Az kissé meglepve kapta fel a fejét.

-Hogy mi? Tudtommal semmit.

-Akkor?

Az Atlantiszi expedíció vezetője kissé elmosolyodott –naná, hogy Mckay rögtön a legpesszimistább oldaláról szemléli a helyzetet. Leszúrásra várva máris felvette savanyú arckifejezéseinek egyikét… a sok közül.

-Bocsánat, csak kicsit szórakozott vagyok. Ez a reggel nem egészen úgy indult, ahogy szerettem volna. –mentegetőzött Weir leroskadva a székre.

-Hát ebben egyetértünk. És ha erről a behatolási ügyről van szó, esküszöm, hogy múltkor, mikor az érzékelőkkel babráltunk…

-Szó sincs ilyesmiről… -vágott közbe a nő, mert időközben rájött, hogy a fizikus rosszul értelmezte ennek a beszélgetésnek a célját –különben közben már maga is azon tűnődött, mért akarja most szóba hozni ezt az ügyet. Kellemesebb körülmények között akarta megkörnyékezni a férfit, aki sosem volt túl közlékeny viselt dolgait illetően. A mai reggelt alapul véve viszont volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Rodney az elkövetkezendő napokban, ha nem éppen egy másik bolygón mászkál majd, a laborjában fog csücsülni, idegen állatok után kutatva, és ki tudja mennyire lesz jó kedvében ehhez a beszélgetéshez.

-Nem a szakmai tudását akarom megkérdőjelezni… biztos vagyok benne, bármit cisnáltak is Zelenkával az érzékelőkkel, az csak a javunkat szolgálta.

Rodney magabiztosan elmosolyodott –hízelegtek neki az elhangzott szavak, mert attól függetlenül, hogy mennyi technikai bravúr volt már a számláján, a többiek általában elég fukarul bántak a dícsérettel, nem akarván táplálni amúgy sem csekély egóját. (sosem értette mi baj a nagy önbizalommal: ha egyszer zseniális, akkor zseniális.) Így aztán ez a ritka mondat Elizabeth szájából nagyon jólesett neki. A nő folytatta:

-Csak érdekelne, hogy mi az a fontos dolog, amin utóbbi időben dolgozott, amiért még az alvást is elhanyagolta?

A tudós meglepetten pislogott –első reakciója a meglepődés volt, a második a bosszúság.

-Már az is baj, ha…

-Nem, nem, nem… -Elizabeth könyökét az asztalra támasztva előrehajolt. –Mint már mondtam, ez nem szakmai kérdés, sokkal inkább… érdeklődés egy barát részéről egy másik barát iránt.

Rodney lába alól mostmár végleg kicsúszott a talaj. Itt egy feje tetejére állt Atlantisz és Elizabeth a hogyléte felől érdeklődik? A nő mintha kiolvasta volna szeméből a kérdést, mire apró kacaj tört ki belőle.

-Igen, tudom, nem ez a legalkalmasabb pillanat, de érdekelne, hogy min ügyködik annyit. Megéri az a dolog, hogy úgy járkáljon a folyosókon, mint egy kísértet?

_**Fene azt a pletykás mindenedet Radek! **_

-Nem tudom, mit mondott Zelenka, de csak annyiról van szó, hogy amin dolgozom… nos kissé jobban elmerültem benne, mint általában, de ezért még nem kéne rámuszítania az egész várost.

-Zelenka egy szót sem szólt magáról. –felelte csendesen Elizabeth –Nem is kellett volna senkinek semmit mondania, anélkül is észrevettem volna, hogy egy kicsit… fáradtabbnak látszik, mint egyébként. És nem én voltam az egyetlen. Rodney higgye el, több barátja van itt, mint gondolná, akik aggódnak magáért. És ha már uszításról beszélt, gondolom, nem én vagyok az első, aki szóvá tette a dolgot.

Rodney a ma éjjeli incidensre gondolt, Sheppard meggyőző hangjára, ahogy azt mondja „_**Én nem az ellenséged vagyok Rodney"**_, meg Zelenkára, aki a laborban tegnap vagy tucatszor megkörnyékezte, hogy aludjon már egy kicsit… és most Elizabeth?

Annak ellenére, hogy akaratlanul kis melegséget érzett ennyi törődés láttán, nem tudta legyűrni azt a kis kényelmetlen erőt, ami visszatartotta attól, hogy bárkinek is személyes problémáiról beszéljen. És ez a nyomás egyre sürgetőbbé vált, ahogy Elizabeth kérdőn bámult rá.

-Én… köszönöm a… a…

-Érdeklődést? –segítette ki a nő.

-Igen azt. –kapott szón Rodney. –Valójában… na jó… -sóhajtott fel, és gyorsan kihúzva egy széket, helyet foglalt, megpróbálva nem tudomást venni Elizabeth kiszélesedő mosolyáról.

-Ami miatt nem alszom, az nem a munka, hanem a szórakozás.

-Öhm… ezt kifejtené? –pislantott a nő a nem várt válasz hallatán.

-Tehetek mást?

-Most, hogy már elkezdte? Lássuk csak… NEM!

-Hmph! –fújt egyet Rodney, de nem tiltakozott tovább. –Múlkor egészen véletlenül, amikor az Ős adatbázisban kotorásztam, találtam valami érdekeset, ami rögtön felkeltette az érdeklődésemet. Nem, most nem mennék bele mi az –tette hozzá, mert kitalálta, hogy ez lett volna a következő kérdés. –Lényeg, hogy pont azon a problémán gondolkodtam, mikor hirtelen megjelent a képernyőn az információ. Olyan érzés volt… mintha tudta volna, mit keresek, és ő talált volna meg engem. –itt újra felpillantott, de mivel semmiféle hitetlenkedést nem látott a másik arcán, felbátorodva folytatta, lelkesedésével persze egyenes arányban növekedett beszédének sebessége is, míg végül már szinte hadart.

_**Pont, mint egy kisgyerek, aki valami igen érdekeset talált a kertben. **_–gondolta Elizabeth mosolyogva, mert sosem győzte eléggé csodálni a férfinak ezt a tulajdonságát, amivel így tudott lelkesedni bizonyos dolgok iránt.

-Szóval miután így megtaláltuk egymást, én elkezdtem dolgozni ezen a problémán. És azóta is sokat foglalkozok vele.

-Mintha azt mondta volna, nem a munka miatt nem alszik. –szúrta közbe a csendes kérdést Weir.

-Hát nem is. Tudja Elizabeth, ez a fizikai probléma mindig is foglalkoztatott, annál is inkább, mert sosem találtam rá megoldást… még! Ez persze csak idő kérdése, de… mióta itt vagyok a város egyben tartása annyira lekötötte a figyelmemet, és az időmet, hogy nem maradt belőle semmi arra, ami minden tudósnak a leghőbb vágya… alkotni valamit a saját terültén, amíg nem lesz elég öreg, hogy már csak otthon csücsüljön és megírja az emlékiratait. És Atlantisz ebből a szempontból olyan, mint egy… kincsesbánya. Tele felfoghatatlan értékekkel, amikért csak ki kéne nyúlnom, de nem lehet, mert amint megmenekültünk a lidércektől, jön a Genii, ha elment a Genii, támadnak a replikátorok. Így nem marad más hátra, mint akkor kutakodni a kincsesládában, mikor van rá időm… éjszaka.

-Értem. –bólintott Weir, állát kezére támasztva bámulva merőn a tudósra.

Rodney kissé zavartan nézett vissza rá, és maga sem értette, miért adta ki ennyire magát. A legmeglepőbb mégis az volt, hogy **jólesett.** Riadtan vette tudomásul a vele szemben ülő arcán megjelenő szomorúságot.

-Elizabeth?

-Sajnálom Rodney. Maga és persze sokan mások is, annyit adnak magukból ezért a városért… és cserébe szinte nem is kapnak semmit. Feltéve persze, ha semminek számít az életben maradás, de az nem ugyanaz. És higgye el –itt felállt és közelebb ment, leülve az asztal szélére Rodney széke mellett, aki kíváncsian pillantott fel rá –pontosan tudom, miről beszél. Én magam is tudósféle vagyok, szeretem a kihívásokat, de Atlantisz mellett nem sok idő marad hobbikra, meg szórakozásra. És ennek kezdek kínzóan tudatában lenni néhány átvirrasztott éjszaka után. –kacagott fel keserűen, Rodney pedig vele nevetett, amitől hirtelen sokkal jobb kedvük lett. A tudós felállt.

-Mennem kell, különben órákig hallgathatom Sheppardot, hogy miért kések el mindig az indulásról.

-Rodney. –szólt utána Elizabeth.

-Igen?

-Köszönöm, hogy… megosztotta velem a problémáját.

A tudós egy pillanatig lehajtotta a fejét, Weir szinte hallotta fajében kattogni a fogaskerekeket, amint azon tűnődött, megszólaljon-e vagy sem.

-Köszönöm, hogy meghallgatott. –ezzel gyorsan elhagyta a termet, hogy Weir ne láthassa az arcán kigyúló két piros foltot, elszalasztva a nő vidám mosolyát, amit az utána küldött, mielőtt sóhajtva visszatért volna asztalához, az ott heverő jelentések halma elé.



Rodney még akkor is az elhangzott beszélgetésen tűnődött, mikor kilépett a szobájából, immár teljes harci díszben, felszerelkezve a küldetéshez szükséges legfontosabb dolgokkal (nem utolsó sorban a tucatnyi energiaszelettel, ami táskájában lapult), mikor valami azt súgta neki, nézze meg még egyszer a reggeli események helyszínét.

Maga sem tudta mért teszi –elvégre teljesen felesleges volt a jelenléte, Sheppard pedig már kétszer is a fülére szólt, hogy lassan itthagyják, ha nem igyekszik. Ezt az érzést viszont… immár régi ismerősként üdvözölte… és mint általában most is habozás nélkül engedelmeskedett neki.

Merthogy az volt, ami pillanatnyilag vezette –egy érzés, amit méltán nevezhetett volna hangnak, és mégsem volt az, legalábbis nem az emberi füllel érzékelhető tartományon belül. Ennek titokban örült is, elvégre, ha valaki hirtelen titokzatos hangokat kezd hallani, az sohasem jó jel. A Rodneyhoz hasonló hipohonderek számára meg egyenesen ijesztő lenne. Mégsem volt az. Ez inkább valahonnan mélyről jött, **Őbelőle.** És mégsem ösztön volt, vagy belső hang, mert határozottan az az érzése volt, hogy valaki szól **hozzá.**

Sokszor érezte már ezt, mióta itt voltak a városban, és ez volt az egyetlen, amit valóban soha nem osztott meg senkivel, elvégre hogy is állhatott volna hozzá: „Figyeljetek már, tudjátok, néha egy testetlen hang, ami nem is hang, beszél hozzám, én pedig követem." Ez már elgondolva is nevetségesen hagzott, és volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ha sokáig hangoztatná, Carson gyengélkedőjéből egyenesen az őrültekházában kötne ki.

Magában ennek ellenére sokat tűnődött rajta, mi is lehet ez, és szerette azt képzelni, hogy Atlantisz beszél hozzá. Képtelen ötlet volt… és tudta, neki, mint tudósnak élből kéne elvetnie az ilyen cseppet sem racionális, légből kapott, meseszerű ötleteket. Ezt viszont nem tudta elűzni a fejéből, és képzeletét is alaposan megmozgatta a dolog. Elemző agya természetesen lázasan kutatott logikus magyarázat után, de egyetlen ötlete az volt, hogy az őstechnológia alapvetően a gondolatokra épül, az irányítja, mozgatja, így nem elképzelhetetlen, hogy maga Atlantisz sem csak egyszerű város. Talán valamiféle ősszerkezet, mesterséges értelem, vagy ehhez hasonló. És megpróbál kommunikálni velük.

Hétről hétre, hónapról hónapra próbált választ találni a talányra, de sosem sikerült, és ugyanígy elvetette azt az ötletet is, hogy megemlíti a dolgot valakinek. Ennek ellenére merőn figyelte a többieket, hátha szintén észlelik ezeket a különös „hangokat", de ha így is volt, valószínűleg ők is féltek a beismeréstől, aggódva, hogy bolondnak nézik őket.

Az egyetlen jel, amit sikerült felfedeznie Sheppardtól származott, aki néhanapján személyként, **Ő-ként** emlegette a várost, ahogy magában Rodney is tette alkalomadtán. Lehetett ez persze véletlen is, de a tudós gyanította, nem az. Ha ő, az adoptált génjével ilyen érzékeny erre a jelenségre, Sheppard 10-szer olyan erősen érezheti a hatást. Szívesen megkörnyékezte volna az őrnagyot, hogy megtárgyalja vele az esetet, de a gondolatot sosem követte megvalósítás. Nem érezte még olyan szorosnak a barátságukat, hogy ilyen személyes dolgokkal közeledjen felé.

Így hát most, a késéssel mit sem törődve haladt ösztönei nyomában, -útközben odabiccentve a biztonság kedvéért odaállított katonának- míg végül oda nem ért az éjszakai izgalmas események színterére. A tudóscsapatok már rég eltűntek. Idegen lényt nem találtak, a szikrázó panelt úgy-ahogy megjavították, de mivel akadtak sokkal sürgetőbb problémáik is, így lezárták azzal a gondolattal, hogy „majd később visszatérünk rá".

Rodney csak egy pillanatig habozott, mielőtt benyomta a résnyire nyitott ajtót. Mesterséges világításra már nem volt szükség, épp elég volt a folyosóról beáramló fény ahhoz, hogy majdnem teljesen bevilágítsa a helyiséget.

Tekintete rögtön a panelra tévedt, és nem tudott visszafolytani egy grimaszt, miközben fejét csóválva motyogott valamit Karlról és a tapasztalatlan tudósokról általában. Szeme végigpásztázta a szobát, de nem fedezett fel semmi rendkívülit, az érzés mégis azt súgta, hogy jó helyen van, ne menjen sehova.

És ekkor meghallotta.

_Csirp. _

Egészen finom hang volt, szinte az érzékelhetőség határát súrolóan halk, de a síri csendben Rodney azonnal meghallotta, és Karlhoz hasonlóan teste megmerevedett. Lábai azt mondták, tűnjön innen, de gyorsan, az ösztön azonban erősebb volt ennél és, mikor a hang megismétlődött nem is próbálkozott meneküléssel. Atlantis azt súgta, nem kell félnie, és ő meglepve vette tudomásul, hogy tényleg nem érez semmi ilyesmit. A szoba leghomályosabb sarkában megpillantott egy körvonalat és mozdulatlanul állva bámulta, tűnődve, vajon az a valami közelebb jön-e.

Az alak pillanatra habozni látszott, de nem sokáig. Lassan elindult feléje, folyamatosan hallatva azt a lágy, csiripelő hangot, amit előző este Karl és most Rodney is hallott.

Az állat –bármi volt is az, Rodneytól tisztes távolságban megállt, és csillogó, fekete szemével végigmérte. A tudóst a macskájára emlékeztette, és az emlék hatására elömlött arcán egy halovány mosoly. Már-már azon volt, hogy kinyúl és megpróbál közeledni, amikor rádiója megreccsent és a hirtelen hang épp elég volt az állatnak ahhoz, hogy nagyot ugorjon és… tökéletesen eltűnjön.

-Rodney most már tényleg túlzásba viszed ezt a hősies késői belépőt, lassan bealkonyul, mire ideérsz. Pedig Ronon már nagyon feni a bozótvágó kését. –szólalt meg Sheppard hangja a fülében, de a tudós még mindig eltátott szájjal bámult a jelenés után, válaszra se méltatva az őrnagyot.

-Rodney. –ismételte meg Sheppard a megszólítást.

_**Vajon hová tűnhetett? És hogyan? És nem utolsósorban: mi volt ez?**_

-Rodney! –a férfi hangjában az ingerültség mellett kezdett megjelenni az aggodalom is.

-Mckay ha ott vagy, válaszolj, ez nem kérés, hanem PARANCS!

Rodney csak ekkor kapott észbe, hogy hozzá beszélnek, és ingerülten felsóhajtott. Minden kétséget kizáróan bebizonyosodott, hogy van ott valami. És most hagyja itt ezt a felfedezést, csak hogy Tarzanosdit játsszon Rononnal meg a többiekkel?

Viszont nincs választása, az esetet azonnal jelentenie kell! Hiába tűnnek barátságosnak, ezek a lények potenciális veszélyt jelentenek, amíg ki nem derül kifélék-mifélék. De ha elárulja, hogy látott egyet, azonnal ideküldenek egy csapatot, és Rodney nem akarta, hogy helyette fedezzék fel őket. Atlantisz NEKI szólt, őt vezette ide és nem Kavanaghot, vagy Zelenkát, sőt még csak nem is Sheppardot, aki továbbra is idegesen kiáltozott a fülébe.

Nem tűnt az az állat olyan veszélyesnek… igazán várhat pár órácskát ennek a kalandnak az elmesélésével.

Lelkében megszólalt egy intő hang, és lelkiismerete is erősen háborgott, hogy Elizabethet bármilyen módon félrevezesse, főleg, hogy olyan kedves volt vele az imént. Mégis…

-Na jó, ebből elég. Ronon, hozz egy életjeldetektort, és gyere velem. Megkeressük ezt a…

-Mielőtt még további sértéseket vágna a fejemhez Őrnagy… -szólt bele Rodney végül a rádióba –Közlöm, hogy hallom minden szavát.

-Rodney!!! Mégis hol a pokolba voltál eddig? –fakadt ki Sheppard, és a tudós Teyla nyugtatgató hangját is hallani vélte a távolban.

-Majd elmondom, ha odaértem. 5 perc. Végeztem. –ezzel minden további szemrehányást kirekesztve, lekapcsolta a szerkezetet. Sóhajtva utolsó pillantást vetett a sötét sarok felé, ahol az állat eltűnt, majd kimért léptekkel elhagyta a szobát, és rádiókapcsolatot nyitott Elizabeth felé.



10 perc múlva a város leginkább felbolydult méhkasra hasonlított Rodney beszámolója után. Bates és még pár parancsnok a csapataikat rendezték, akik majd szétszéledve átkutatnak Atlantiszból annyit, amennyit csak lehetséges, hogy ráakadjanak ezekre a titokzatos élőlényekre. A kétkedés szikrája, amit Karl ijedt elbeszélése gerjesztett immár teljesen eloszlott, mivel Mckay igen határozottan írta le előbbi élményét, villámló pillantásokkal illetve mindenkit, aki esetleg kételkedni merészelt.

-Ne maradjunk mégis segíteni? –tette fel John harmadszor is a kérdést, de Weir ingerülten leintette.

-Semmi szükség rá. Már így is elég sokan vagyunk itt. Induljanak végre, ne boldogítsanak még maguk is.

John sajnálkozva mosolygott, mivel tisztában volt vele, mekkora nyomás nehezedik most Elizabethre, de azt is tudván, hogy nem tehet ellene semmit.

-Hát jó, akkor mi már itt sem vagyunk. Végre Rodney is megtisztelt minket a jelenlétével, szóval…

-Már megbocsásson őrnagy, de ha én nem lennék, mindenki nyugodtan ülne a babérjain, és…

-Jó, jó, tudjuk Mckay, tudjuk. –szakította félbe Ronon, mire a többiek elnyomtak egy gyors vigyort a Rodney arcán megjelenő kifejezésre, aki bár meglett volna a megfelelő válasza, sosem mert túl nyers lenni a Satedaival –amiben annak dagadó izmai nyilván szerepet játszottak.

Ahogy a kapu felé tartottak, Rodney azon kapta magát, hogy még mindig a szobában látott jelenésen jár az esze, és szája íze igencsak megkeseredett a gondolatra, hogy nélküle fognak rátalálni erre a lényre. Sheppard a füléhez hajolt.

-Ne szomorkodj Rodney. –súgta neki. -Tudom, hogy szívesen maradnál te is.

-Ezt miből szűrte le?

-A szokásosnál jobban lekonyuló szádból, abból, hogy nem folyik belőled a szó, hanem magadba merülsz és, hogy folyton hátrapillantgatsz, ahelyett hogy a lábad elé néznél. –sorolta John az ujjain számolva.

-Csak azt ne mondd, hogy téged nem érdekel ez a felfedezés.

-Érdekel. De azok a valamik több mint két évig képesek voltak elrejtőzni előlünk. Szerintem tudják, hogy bújjanak el, ha nem akarnak hívatlan látogatókat. Egyébként… -halkította le a hangját, bár a nagy nyüzsgésben nemigen volt rá szükség. –mit kerestél ott, éppen most, abban a szobában? A többiek már rég átvizsgáltak minden sarkot, és nem találtak semmit.

-És lássanak csodát… tévedtek! –felelte Mckay gúnyosan.

-Persze, persze, de… csak puszta kíváncsiságból mentél oda? Semmi másért?

Rodney tekintete belefúródott Sheppardébe, miközben emlékei visszapörgették a különös érzést, „Atlantisz hangát", a lény csiripelését… míg végül megszólalt.

-Igen. –mondta halkan –Puszta kíváncsiságból.

2 perc múlva a csapat átlépett a kapun, hogy szétszedve és újra összerakva egy másik bolygón találják magukat, hátrahagyva a várost és Elizabethet, emésztő gondjaival.

16


	2. Chapter 2

**2. fejezet: A dzsungel mélyén**

Mikor átléptek a kapun, és megálltak kicsit felmérni a terepet, rögtön fejbe kólintotta őket a hőség, és kibírhatatlan páratartalom. Rodney szinte azonnal szóvá is tette mennyire kellemetlen ez a klíma törékeny egészségének, de a többiek nem nagyon törődtek vele. Mikor aztán számítógépe gombjainak masszív nyomkodása közben közölte, hogy gyenge energiajeleket észlel valahonnan távolabbról, John indulást vezényelt, és két perc múlva a Csillagkaput teljesen eltakarta előlük a növényzet szinte szilárd fala. Körülbelül ennyi idő elég is volt ahhoz, hogy még olyan testrészeikről is csurogjon az izzadtság, amikről azt sem tudták, hogy hozzájuk tartozik.

A folyondárok és liánok sűrű szövevénye áthatolhatatlan akadályként tornyosult előttük, és bármelyik irányba fordultak, ugyanez a látvány fogadta őket. Ronont nem hatotta meg a dolog, makacsul törtetett előre széles utat taposva a többieknek, de még így sem tudtak elkerülni egy-egy visszacsapódó ágat, alattomos gödröt, ami előttük tátongott. Mikor Rodney éppen annál a résznél tartott panaszkodásában, hogy „vajon honnan les rájuk a végzet, és milyen alakban fog lecsapni", John csak akkor szólalt meg, és döntött úgy, hogy talán megpróbálja elhallgattatni.

- Mckay, te vetted rá Weir-t, hogy elengedjen minket, úgyhogy a TE hibád, hogy most itt vagyunk. Azt javaslom, tartogasd a lélegzetedet későbbre.

- Hé, ne akard rám fogni, én szívesebben maradtam volna Atlantiszon, nem emlékszel? Egyébként akár Ugróval is jöhettünk volna.

- Aha persze – húzott nagyot John vizes kulacsából – És a liánok tetején landoljak vele?

Mckay azonban a füle botját se mozgatta, inkább csak még vadabbul nyomkodta a gombokat, míg a többiek – más dolguk nem lévén – kilihegték magukat. Közben szaporán csapkodtak, hátha elijeszthetik a szálldosó, zümmögő, ciripelő sokadalmat, ami a fejük körül röpködött, mondani se kell, nem sok sikerrel.

- Hogyhogy Mckayre nem annyira mennek ezek a dögök? – morogta Ronon, aki felhagyva a hiábavaló bogárhajszával, leült egy közeli farönkre.

- A szag alapján megint valami saját készítésű csodaszerből kent magára – húzta végig kezét a combján John, letörölve izzadtságtól síkos tenyerét, és vigyorogva bámulva Rodney felé vetett öldöklő pillantásába.

- Ezt hallottam, ugye tudod? Egyébként rád is rád férne egy alapos fürdés.

Sheppard nem kínlódott válaszadással, inkább témát váltva megszólalt.

- Na meddig akarsz még aknakeresőzni a dzsungel közepén? Ha semmi különöset nem találtál, akkor ideje lesz továbbindulni.

- Alezredes, itt volt korábban, mikor „furcsa energiajelekről" beszéltem? És nem játszadozom, hanem…

- Mckay! – förmed rá a Satedai.

- Jó, jó! – vetett sanda pillantást a tudós Rononra szempillái alól. Tudta, hogy nincs itt az ideje a vitatkozásnak, pedig szívesen mondott volna pár keresetlen szót az izompacsirtákról – Pár száz méterre lehet innen a jel forrása. És igen, ez elég érdekes ahhoz, hogy érdemes legyen utánanézni – tette hozzá, John kérdő pillantását látva.

- Dr. Mckay – szólalt meg Teyla, mikor végül újra nekiindultak, felvéve a korábbi formációt.

- Hm? Au! – a még mindig tablet-jét vizslató Rodney nem vette észre az alattomos liánt, ami a lába előtt éppen keresztbe nőtt és szép szabályosan elterült cifra káromkodások közepette. Teyla – félretéve mondanivalóját és egy vidám mosolyt – ugrott, hogy felsegítse, Rodney kedvét azonban sem a kedves gesztus, sem az nem tudta felderíteni, hogy az életében látott legszebb orchidea mellett landolt.

- Rodney! – John, aki nem is az esésre (az aljnövényzet szinte teljesen elnyelte a rázuhanó test hangját) csak a csúnya szitkok özönére fordult meg pár méter után, de mivel semmi kedve nem volt visszamenni, inkább csak szemmel mérte fel a helyzetet.

- Az ember két percre se fordulhat el, máris baj van veled.

- Hahaha! – vágott vissza gúnyosan Rodney – Ha már úgysem segítesz, legalább kímélj meg az agyas megjegyzéseidtől! Oh, kösz Teyla – pillantott az athoszi nőre meglepetten, aki kezébe nyomta elveszett tabletjét.

- Nincs mit Rodney. Nem sérültél meg ugye?

- Azt hiszem beleállt egy tüske az ujjamba.

Sheppard ennél a pontnál döntött úgy, hogy feladja és továbbindul, Teyla pedig szemforgatva felsegítette a tudóst, aki az eddigi legfancsalibb ábrázatát öltötte magára.

- Akkor úgy tűnik, megmaradsz. Mehetünk tovább? – próbálta sürgetni a nő, mert Ronon és Sheppard mostanra jócskán megelőzték őket.

- És mi lesz, ha mérgező az a tüske? – nyomkodta fájós tenyerét ijedten Rodney.

- Ez nem valószínű – biztatta Teyla – Menjünk.

- Rodney, Teyla! – szállt vissza feléjük Sheppard kiáltása. Összenéztek. A férfi hangja a meglepődés, ámulat, és cseppnyi türelmetlenség keveréke volt.

Nem is haboztak tovább. Teyla sietve megindult és Rodney, akivel a kíváncsiság feledtette kissé a mérgező tüske iránt érzett kétségbeesését, követte, hogy csak úgy hullámzott utánuk az aljnövényzet. Kis idő múlva ritkulni kezdett a dzsungel és a lépés is könnyebben ment, így nemsokára megpillantották Sheppard és Ronon hátát, akik lenyűgözve bámultak valamit maguk előtt. Mire Rodney odaért már erősen szúrt az oldala, így csak Teyla meglepett sóhajára nézett fel újra.

- Hűha! – szólt a nő és Rodneynak el kellett ismernie, hogy a „hűha" valóban a legjobb kifejezés a látvány frappáns leírására.

Hatalmas létesítményt látott maga előtt egy kisebb völgyben, ami még így, romos és az őserdő térhódításának nyilván jó ideje ellenálló állapotában is lenyűgöző látványt nyújtott – és ezt a hatást nem csupán méretével érte el – ami mellesleg valóban hatalmas volt. A hosszan elnyúló, lapos épület keskeny ablakaival, a dzsungel közepén megbújva olyan volt, mint igazgyöngy a kagyló mélyén. Rodney rögtön felismerte a stílusban az ősök keze nyomát, és visszazökkenve a lírikus merengésből, műszerére pillantva látta, hogy a titokzatos energia jel is odabentről érkezik.

- Na, érdemes volt megnézni a jel forrását? – kérdezte kissé epésen.

- Nem tudom, az majd kiderül. Menjünk, nézzük meg közelebbről – indítványozta John, és a többiek rábólintva nyugtázták, hogy szívesen engedelmeskednek a parancsnak.

Még legalább 20 perces út várt rájuk a megritkult, de azért makacsul útjukat álló növényzeten keresztül. Ronon elszántan lökdöste félre az arcukba csapódó ágakat. Néha-néha át kellett segíteniük egymást a kúszónövények indái és a lábuk alatt hirtelen felbukkanó kövek között. Mikor végül megálltak, már ott magasodott felettük az egyik romos fal teljes pompájában. Onnan, ahol álltak keskeny ösvényféle vezetett végig a fal mentén – bár ezt még a legnagyobb nagyképűséggel sem lehetett „út"-nak titulálni, mivel csak egy hajszállal ritkásabban volt benőve gazzal a többi területnél. Két erő viaskodott itt egymással évszázadok óta – és a dzsungel nyerésre állt. Miközben elindultak a minden bizonnyal főbejáratnak nevezhető nagyobb lyuk felé, Teyla megszólalt. Hangja a fél órás hallgatás után szinte szentségtörésnek hatott az elhagyatottság csendje után.

- Vajon mért hagyták itt az ősök ezt a helyet?

- Bizonyára azért, amiért az összes többit is – elmélkedett Rodney – Megunták, nem tetszett nekik a klíma. Vagy itt is titkos kísérleteket folytattak, kudarcot vallottak és itt hagyták a szemetet.

- A durva megfogalmazás ellenére egyet kell értenem – bólintott John – Az ősök meglepően gondatlanok voltak a galaxisban szanaszét hagyott holmijaikat illetően.

- Ez mondjuk legtöbb helyen érthető is volt – vont vállat Mckay – tekintve, hogy igencsak sietősen távoztak a lidércek miatt.

- Ugyan, a lidércek elleni háború több 10 évig tartott – vitatkozott John.

- Naná, ez igaz, de teszem azt, neked sem az lenne az első dolgod, ha az életedet fenyegetik, hogy lebontsd magad után a házat – felelte Rodney szinte gunyorosan.

- Nagyon vicces, de én nem az épületről beszélek, hanem az itt-ott széthagyott ősszerkezetekről, amikről több esetben is kiderült – és nem egyszer a saját kárunkra – hogy igencsak veszélyesek.

A csapat ebben bőszen egyetértett az alezredessel, mert élénken emlékeztek minden esetre, amikor csaknem megégették a kezüket, mint kisgyerekek, akik szüleik holmijaival játszadoznak, de nem igazán tudják, mit csinálnak (bár utóbbit Rodney bőszen kikérte magának gondolatban, elvégre egy zseni mindig tudja, mit csinál).

- Attól még nem kizárt, hogy itt is a lidércek elől menekültek – szőtte tovább a szálat Ronon.

- Hatásos elképzelés lenne, ha láttunk volna akár csak egyetlen lidércekre, vagy támadásra utaló jelet is – torkolta le Rodney – Nem, nem, nem! Nekem nagyon úgy fest a dolog, mintha egyszerűen felpakoltak volna, és itt hagyva csapot-papot, angolosan távoztak volna. Ami –csillant fel a szeme – akár azzal is kecsegtethet, hogy itt hagytak nekünk valamit, aminek hasznát vehetjük.

- Azért ne kapkodjuk el. Emlékezz például Dorandára – hűtötte le a lelkesedést John, mert tudta jól, mit jelent a férfi szemében ez a gyerekes felcsillanás.

- Muszáj ezt állandóan szóba hoznod? – mordult fel bosszúsan Rodney, de Sheppard meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy cseppet el is pirult. John megértette miért. Rodney volt az utolsó, aki jól tolerálta, ha a kudarcaira emlékeztették. Úgy döntött, nem feszegeti a témát, annál is inkább, mivel elértek a bejárathoz.

- Odabentről jön a jel – közölte Rodney, bizonytalanul bámulva bele a sötétbe. Tudományos érdeklődése űzte volna tovább, a környezet viszont elég hátborzongató volt ahhoz, hogy habozásra késztesse.

- Mi az Mckay? Betojtál? – vigyorodott el kajánul Ronon.

- Ha annyira be vagy sózva Nagyfiú! – csattant fel Rodney – Akkor menj csak előre nyugodtan!

- Hé, hé, hé! Egyelőre senki nem megy sehová, világos? – vágott közbe gyorsan Sheppard, hogy elejét vegye a további vitának – Nekem nagyon úgy fest a dolog, hogy elég egy nagyobb tüsszentés, és az egész kóceráj szépen a fejünkre borul.

Mindannyian megszemlélték a romos bejáratot, mintegy mérlegelve a kockázatot.

- Egy óvatos felderítés talán nem árthat – nézett körbe John a hirtelen rászegeződő arcokon. Ronon-én közöny, Teylá-én érdeklődés és némi aggodalom, Rodney-én pedig rengeteg aggodalom látszott. Elvigyorodott.

- Teyla és Ronon, ti maradjatok itt. Elég, ha mi ketten megyünk be Rodney-val.

- Micsoda? – hangzott egyszerre három szájból a meglepett/felháborodott kérdés.

- Nincs itt semmi csoda – tréfálkozott volna az alezredes, de ezúttal sehonnan nem talált támogatásra – Figyeljetek… tény és való, hogy ha már eljöttünk idáig, nem szívesen állnék azzal a mondattal Elizabeth elé, hogy „Hát igen találtunk valamit, de kicsit veszélyes volt, ezért inkább hagytuk a fenébe."

- Na várjunk csak, az, hogy egy bazi nagy kőépület hirtelen a fejünkre zuhanhat, szerinted hogy tartozik a „kicsit veszélyes" tartományba? – emelte fel a hangját Rodney.

- Egyetértek veled Sheppard – dörmögte Ronon, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva a mellette álló tudós sápítozását – De nem azért vagyok itt, hogy szúnyogokra vadásszak.

- Befejezhetném?

- Felőlem.

- Köszönöm. A lényeg, hogy ha valóban történik valami odabenn, akkor ne mindannyian essünk csapdába, és legyen, aki segítséget tud hívni – érvelt John, egyre türelmetlenebbül.

- Arra elég egy ember is – vont vállat Ronon.

- Senki nem marad egyedül, arról szó sem lehet – jött ki Sheppard végleg a béketűrésből.

- Akkor már csak egy kérdésem maradt. Miért Mckay?

- Mi van, rám van írva, hogy mindenki büntetlenül cukkolhat? – háborgott Mckay.

- Csak egy ártatlan kérdés volt.

- EMBEREK! – Teyla felemelt kézzel lépett a vitatkozó felek közé – Erre semmi szükség. Ha itt kell maradnunk, ám legyen, szerintem az alezredesnek igaza van. És ha mégis találnak odabent valami itt hagyott ősszerkezetet, akkor Dr. Mckay-en kívül más aligha tudna kezdeni vele bármit is közülünk.

Ronon kelletlenül morrant egyet, John pedig hálát adott az égnek, hogy volt annyi esze, és annak idején bevette az athoszi nőt a csapatba.

- Köszönöm Teyla. Akkor nincs több ellenvetés.

- Hát… - kezdte volna Rodney.

- Szóval nincs. Remek! Induljunk Rodney a titokzatos jeled után. De remélem, nem megint valami ócska alkatrész energia kibocsátását érzékeled, mert nincs kedvem a kontár tévedések miatt az életem kockáztatni.

Rodney jobbnak látta nem reagálni az elmarasztaló kritikára, mert akkor kénytelen lett volna a fejéhez vágni ennek a felfújt hólyagnak, hogy a gépre nincs cizellált nagybetűkkel kiírva, a jel forrása értékes arany-csináló gépezet, vagy csupán ócska kacat. Tartott tőle, gúnyos megjegyzései csak újabb esztelen szócsépléshez vezettek volna, és bármennyire is vonzotta a felfedezés varázsa, magától a helytől kiverte a hideg verejték.

John még hátraszólt Teyláéknak, hogy maradjanak rádiókapcsolatban, aztán belevették magukat az előttük tátongó sötétségbe. Sheppard, ha furának találta is csapattársa hallgatását, nem kommentálta a dolgot, Rodney-n pedig kezdett ismét eluralkodni a félelem. Ha korábban nyomasztotta a véget nem érő dzsungel, meg a csend, akkor az semmi volt az itt uralkodó évszázados porszagú magányhoz képest. Lépteik tompán dobbantak a meglepően sima kőpadlón, lámpáik fénye ős-ábrákkal díszített falakról verődött vissza, amiket szintén erősen megviselt az idő.

- Khm – köszörülte meg a torkát Rodney csak, hogy ellenőrizze nem süketült-e meg végképp, és hogy esetleg elűzze a gyomrát markolászó kellemetlen érzést.

- Igen? – fordult meg Sheppard, kérdőn az arcába világítva.

- Semmi – szabadkozott – Csak… túl nagy volt a csönd. Bocsánat.

- Semmi gond – folytatta útját az alezredes – Értem mire gondolsz. Ez a hely…

- Hátborzongató.

- Pontosan. Neked nincs olyan…

- Rossz érzésem? De van. Sőt a legrosszabb fajtából. Találjuk meg gyorsan azt a jelet, és tűnjünk el innen.

- Jó.

Rodney a gépére pillantott.

- Már közeledünk. Tudod… nem szívesen mondom, de sokkal nyugodtabb lennék, ha Ronon is itt lenne. És ne vigyorogj!

- Ki vigyorog? – kérdezte fülig érő szájjal a katona.

- Ne hazudj, látom a hajadon, hogy bazsalyogsz!

- Héj, megbeszéltük, hogy se a hajam, se citromok nem kerülnek szóba közöttünk – simított végig John felálló hajfürtjein.

- Igaz. Bocs.

- Ne mosolyogj!

- Nem is…

- Hallom a billentyűk kopogásán, hogy kárörvendesz.

- Ha te mondod. A kanyar után lesz – mutatott előre Rodney, és a gyors szabadulás reményében mindketten megszaporázták lépteiket.

- John! Dr. Mckay – reccsent meg a rádió – Megvannak még?

- Igen Teyla, eddig semmi gond – felelte John - Eddig mi is, és az épület is rendben vagyunk. Ha történik valami, jelentkezem. Vége.

- Értettem. Vége – a rádió utolsót reccsent és elhallhatott, pont, mikor befordultak a sarkon.

A folyosó onnantól egyenesen vezetett tovább, bár számos ajtó nyílt körben mindkét oldalon. Mckay nem törődött velük. Tabletjét bámulva megelőzte az őrnagyot és célirányosan a folyosó vége felé vette útját. John előbbi rossz érzése egyre nagyobb méreteket öltött. Úgy érezte magát, mintha abban a bizonyos mesebeli kastélyban lett volna, aminek utolsó szobája rejti a legnagyobb titkokat. Az egyetlen, amibe nem szabad belépni.

És Rodney pontosan az a fajta volt, akinek mindig az kell, amit nem kaphat meg. Arcán máris ott volt a lelkesedésnek ez a legveszélyesebb fajtája. Sheppard utána nyargalt, így egyszerre érték el a legdíszesebb, és egyben legutolsó ajtót. Ugyanolyan konzolja volt, mint az atlantisziaknak. Az őrnagy reménykedve húzta el előtte a kezét… nem történt semmi. Megpróbálkozott egy gondolatban kiadott „nyílj ki" paranccsal is, az ajtó viszont konokul zárva maradt, elrejtve titkait a kíváncsiskodók elől.

- Úgy tűnik a rendszerek teljesen döglöttek – nyugtázta Rodney.

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez a szoba kell nekünk?

- Igen, egyértelműen innen jön a jel.

- Hát akkor rajta – sóhajtott nagyot Sheppard és leeresztette P90-esét, hogy mindkét kezét az ajtónak tudja feszíteni. Rodney előbb óvatosan biztonságba helyezte gépét kicsit távolabb egy kő mögött, aztán helyet szorított magának az őrnagy mellett.

- Háromra rendben? – pillantott rá Sheppard.

- Csináljuk már!

- Akkor 3!

Testükkel segítve a folyamatot, oldalra feszítették az ajtót, ami nyögött, csikorgott, és kb. 2kg fojtogató port sóhajtott a nyakukba, elhomályosítva lámpáik fényét. Rodney hevesen köhögni kezdett, és még Johnnak is el kellett fordulni, megvárni, míg leülepszik.

- A francba! – káromkodott a tudós, mikor végre megtalálta a hangját.

- Minden rendben? - csapott a hátára John barátian, hasas porfelhőt eresztve ezzel a plafon felé.

- Erre most inkább hadd ne válaszoljak.

- Gyerünk, folytassuk. Éreztem, hogy megmozdult.

Újra nekiveselkedtek, ha lehet, még nagyobb erővel, mint az imént. Az ajtó ezúttal megadta magát, de csak lassan, mm-ről mm-re tudták megmozdítani. Mire a nyílás elég nagyra tágult ahhoz, hogy hasukat behúzva átpréseljék magukat, addigra mindketten erősen lihegtek. Rodney lefújta gépéről a port, és Sheppard után ő is benyomakodott a helyiségbe.

Első látásra semmi különöset nem látott itt. Sőt a másodikra sem. Körbejártatta lámpája fényét a gyér berendezésen, ami egy, az egész helyiségen keresztül húzódó asztalból, pár székből, meg egy csomó kacatból állt. Hagyományos laboratóriumnak látszott. Rodney kissé becsapottnak érezte magát. Valami érdekesebbre számított, esetleg valami félelmetesre. Sheppard szemében hasonló csalódottságot látott.

- Hát, ha ez egy kincsesbánya, akkor az ősök igencsak elszegényedhettek, mielőtt elmentek innen – jegyezte meg az alezredes – Mi van a jellel?

- Hát…

Rodney megnyomott pár gombot és átszelve a szobát megállt az egyik falnál. Értetlenül nézett egy darabig, majd újabb gombokat nyomott meg. És még továbbiakat.

- Rodney!

- Mi van?

- A jel? Emlékszel?

- A jel… innen jön – bökött a falra.

- Úgy érted a falból? Mögüle?

- Nem, nem mögüle. Hanem innen – mutatott a fal tövébe a tudós, a lába elé.

- Nahát… milyen érdekes… Még sosem láttam ilyen érdekes semmit.

- Nem kell gúnyolódni, jó?! – Rodney dühösen tapogatta a lába előtt a követ – Talán van egy padlóba rejtett titkos kamra… vagy… vagy…

- Vagy semmi – egészítette ki a másik jóindulatúan.

- Nem tudom, rendben? Adj egy kis időt.

- Szívesen adok, amennyit csak akarsz, de erre később is lesz idő, ha majd ideküldtünk egy komplett felderítőcsapatot.

- Héj, elegem van abból, hogy mindig akkor akarnak elrángatni mindenhonnan, ha megvolt a nagy felfedezés! – dohogta Rodney, poros arcából dacosan villogó kék szemekkel.

- Héj, héj, én nem vagyok semmi jónak az elrontója, tudod jól – lépett oda mellé Sheppard, megbámulva a reménytelenül üres padlót – De az előbb még nagyon mehetnéked volt, ha jól emlékszem. És azóta sem lett szívderítőbb a látvány – mutatott körbe a komor helyiségben – Sötét van, por van, más semmi. Menjünk, ne várassuk meg Rononékat.

Rodney, akit látszólag kevéssé érdekelt, hogy Ronon esetleg unatkozik valahol, csalódottan felsóhajtott. Ez tényleg nem az ő napja. Sírni lett volna kedve, ha a dzsungelen keresztülvezető hazaútra gondolt. És miért volt mindez? Pár szúnyogcsípésért, meg egy tüske ütötte lyukért a tenyerén? A fenébe.

- Jó, de legalább hadd próbáljam meg beindítani a… hát valamit. Mondjuk a világítást.

- Rodney, ha már az ajtónyitó mechanizmus se működött… jó, jó, felőlem csináld! – adta be a derekát Rodney kérlelő pillantására. Mikor a tudós előadta a megvert kutyakölyök ábrázatát, általában nem tudott nemet mondani neki. És utálta, ha pont Mckaynek nem tud nemet mondani – Legalább odaszólok a többieknek, hogy legyenek türelemmel.

Ha válaszra várt, hát hiába strapálta magát, Rodney már egy ócska, poros konzolnál tevékenykedett, az őrnagy pedig fejcsóválva megérintette az adót a fülében.

- Ronon, Teyla hallotok? Még maradunk pár percet, aztán indulunk vissza. Rendben?

Néma csend.

- Ronon, Teyla válaszoljatok! Minden ok?

A rádió makacsul hallgatott. A két férfi pillantása találkozott, szemükben értetlenség, meg némi aggodalom csillant.

- Most mi történhetett? Talán megtámadták őket? Oda kell mennünk, megnézni, mi van!

- Várj! – Rodney hevesen összeráncolt szemöldökkel szintén próbálkozott a rádióval Semmi.

- Rodney, mire várunk még? Indulás!

- Ez furcsa, hát nem hallod?

- Nem halottam semmit, éppen ez a baj!

- Nem, nem! A rádió… Tök süket – magyarázta Rodney – Nem úgy süket, ahogy kellene, hanem mintha egyáltalán nem működne. Az is lehet, hogy ennek a szobának van valami árnyékolása.

John újfent megpróbált Teyláékkal kapcsolatba lépni és egyet kellett értenie. Egyetlen reccsenést sem hallatott a szerkezet. Semmi sercegés, semmi légköri zavar, csak a néma csend.

- Nem tetszik ez nekem, egyáltalán nem – dörmögte az orra alatt.

- Én megmondtam – vont vállat Rodney – a szoba lesz az. Menj és próbáld meg a folyosóról.

Sheppard már rég félúton járt a kijárat felé, mire befejezte a mondatot, azonban a küszöbnél láthatatlan akadály állta útját. Ráadásul mivel teljesen gyanútlanul, sietős tempóban sétált, a szabad út teljes tudatában, most sérült orrát dörzsölgetve hátrált pár lépést, cseppet sem óvodába illő kifejezéseket mormolva az orra alatt.

- Rodney! Mit csináltál? – förmedt rá a másikra, miután felocsúdott az ütközés kiváltotta enyhe sokkhatásból. A tudós nem átallt szemtelenül vigyorogni pórul járt bajtársán.

- Semmit!

- Oh, na persze, akkor nyilván a nagy semminek mentem neki az előbb. Biztos csak képzelődtem!

- Héj, ne rajtam verd le, hogy belapítottad az orrodat. Egyébként még alig csináltam valamit. Úgy tűnik, a látszattal ellentétben, mégsem teljesen halott a rendszer. Némelyikben pislákol még némi élet – magyarázta – Nagyjából eddig a következtetésig jutottam, mikor el akartál rángatni onnan – jegyezte meg dölyfösen felszegett fejjel­.

- Rodney, nem érdekel miért történt, csak tüntesd el azt onnan! – bökött Sheppard a láthatatlan akadály felé – Kezdem úgy érezni, mindjárt kicsúszik a kezünkből az irányítás. Előbb a rádió, most meg ez!

- A kettő valószínűleg összefügg – felelte a tudós, akinek mostanra még épp a két lábszára kandikált ki az egyik konzol alól.

Sheppard türelmetlenül és feleslegesnek érezve magát újabb kiskörútra indult a teremben, fél füllel hallgatva közben Rodneyt, akinek be nem állt a szája.

- Mikor aktiválódott az erőtér, vagy mit tudom én mi, akkor némulhatott el a rádió. Ami igencsak jó hír, tekintve, hogy valószínűleg Teyláéknak semmi bajuk, nálunk volt a hiba. Csak azt nem értem, hogyan jöhetett létre ez az erőtér. Ehhez egyszerűen nincs itt elég energia. Vagy talán az külön erőforráson van? De miért az ég szerelmére? Ha lenne itt benn valami, akkor talán arra szolgálhatna, hogy itt tartsák azt a valamit. De nincs itt semmi.

- Akkor talán kint akartak tartani valamit, és elszeparálni a szobát – szólt közbe Sheppard is, a laborasztalnak támaszkodva.

- Hát elég fontos lehetett nekik a dolog – Rodney hangja fojtottan szállt elő a szerkezet alól. Egy perc múlva maga is feltűnt, poros ábrázattal, köhögve – Akármiért is építették, nem én aktiváltam véletlenül. Magától kapcsolt be.

- Nem érdekel ki a hibás! Az érdekel, le tudod-e állítani? – kérdezte John, mert nagyon szeretett volna már odakinn lenni a friss levegőn.

- Háát…

- Hát? Azt hittem a „hát" nem szerepel a szótáradban, ha ős szerkentyűkről van szó!

- Kösz ezt az átható bizalmat, de én sem tudhatok mindent. Na jó, csak majdnem mindent.

John hatalmas késztetést érzett, hogy valami nagyon csúnyát csináljon vele. Ezt a fizikus is megérezhette, mert nyelt egyet, és visszafordult a konzol felé, mélyen gondolataiba merülve. Sheppard legszívesebben tovább nyaggatta volna, hogy szabadítsa ki őket innen, de tudta, hogy Rodney éppen ezt próbálja tenni, és nem fog gyorsabban megoldást találni, ha folyton megzavarják. Teyláékra gondolt. Valószínűleg már ők is észlelték a kapcsolat teljes hiányát, és talán el is indultak befelé megnézni, mi van velük.

Eltűnődött, vajon megtalálják-e őket egyáltalán, elvégre elég sok elágazást, meg mellékfolyosót elhagytak, mire ideértek.

_**Nem kanyarodtunk le sehol, előbb-utóbb biztos idetalálnának. Nem mintha lenne értelme. Ha Rodney nem találja ki, hogy kapcsolja le ezt az izét, itt ragadtunk egy időre. **_

_Katt-katt-katt_

Az ismeretlen hangra a két férfi felkapta a fejét, és egymásra néztek.

- Hallottad? – kérdezték szinkronban.

- Hát persze – felelték ugyanúgy.

- Abbahagynád ezt?

- Én abba, ha te is befejezed!

Rodney, zseblámpáját felkapva elsétált előbbi helyéről a konzol mellől, és odaállt az alezredes mellé, aki máris a félhomályt fürkészte P90-ese fényével.

- Nem látok semmit – mondta végül, de óvatosságából nem engedve, továbbra is feszülten figyelt.

- Az nem jelenti azt, hogy…

- Nincs is itt semmi! Igen, tudom.

_Katt, katt, katt! __**Katt!**_

- Na ez már tuti, hogy nem semmi! – John egyre idegesebb lett, Rodney pedig máris görcsösen szorongatta tokjából előkapott pisztolyát.

- Tisztára, mint egy… rossz harkály – mondta, próbálva mérsékelni hangja remegését.

- Szeretem a hasonlataidat Mckay.

- Mért, nem olyan volt?

- Mi van az erőtérrel? Kikapcsoltad már? Mert, ha nem, akkor most épp itt az ideje!

- Könnyű azoknak, akik csak fegyverrel hadonásznak – feleselt vissza Mckay, de azért visszafordult megkezdett munkájához – És igen, már értem el némi előrehaladást. Azonban úgy tűnik, lehetetlen az erőteret innen bentről lekapcsolni. Nem tudom, miért, de ezt a funkciót csak odakintről lehet igénybe venni. Valószínűleg a folyosón van egy irányítópanel vagy ilyesmi, amivel…

- Akkor ez azt jelenti – következtetett Sheppard, miközben a „rossz harkály" ritmusos kattogása aláfestést adott szavainak – Hogy bármi is ez, benn akarták tartani a szobában.

- Igen, köszönöm ezt a remek megfigyelést. A lényeg hogy támadt egy briliáns ötletem! Először is…

- Mckay! Csináld!

A tudós csalódottan elfordult, és szaporán pittyegni kezdett a billentyűkön.

- Valami élőlénynek hangzik nem? – morfondírozott Sheppard, bár tudta, hogy Mckay a füle botját sem mozgatja.

- Na jó, azt hiszem, mindjárt készen vagyok – jelentette ki Rodney pár perc múlva – Van itt valami furcsa… ez rengeteg energiát szív el. Mi lehet ez? Lássuk csak… - motyogta az orra elé, John pedig türelmetlenül toporgott a lábával, egészen amíg…

Mindketten meredten, megdöbbenve bámulták a látványt, ahogy az ezelőtt üresnek látszó padlón megjelent egy ketrecféle szerkezet benne számos… megmagyarázhatatlan külsejű lénnyel.

- Mi… - Rodney hangja elcsuklott és elölről kellett kezdenie az egészet – Mik ezek?

- És még jobb kérdés, hogy hol voltak eddig? – tette hozzá John, kissé hátrahőkölve, mikor az egyik állat nekivetette magát a ketrec rácsának.

- Az energiajel… - csapott a homlokára Mckay.

- Micsoda?

- A jel, ami idevezetett minket – magyarázta a tudós – Ez a… ketrec, vagy akármi is ez bocsáthatta ki magából.

- De mért nem láttuk eddig? – értetlenkedett a másik – Hogy bukkant elő hirtelen?

- Nem hiszem, hogy hirtelen bukkantak elő a semmiből – morfondírozott Rodney, ijedten kimeresztve a szemét, amikor az egyik teremtmény rávicsorgott – Vajon veszélyesek?

John a börtönük rácsát kitartóan rázó állatokra pillantott, aztán vissza a tudósra.

- Nem kérdeztem semmit – sütötte le a szemét Rodney – Szóval, szerintem azért nem láttuk őket, mert láthatatlanok voltak.

- Láthatatlanok – John hangjából sütött a szkepticizmus.

- Csak találgatok, rendben? Nem kell így beszélni velem. Az ősök biztos szokás szerint valami fantasztikus kísérletbe kezdtek. Láthatatlan állatokat akartak létrehozni, vagy csak simán a láthatatlanság technikáját, amit aztán ezeken próbáltak ki…

- Lehetett volna annyi eszük, hogy valami békésebb állatot választanak kísérleti alanyul – húzta el a száját az alezredes – Azt hittem, patkányok mindenhol vannak.

- Ha azok nem is, kísérleti alanynak megfelelt volna valami más is, ebben van valami… - bizonytalanodott el Rodney, mert valami zavarta a lényekkel kapcsolatban, de nem bírta szavakba önteni, mi lehet az – Na mindegy, a kísérlet talán kudarcba fulladt, vagy egyszerűen csak sietve kellett távozniuk, ezeket pedig itt hagyták, hadd pusztuljanak el.

- Nekem nem tűnnek döglöttnek – rántotta feljebb P90-ese csövét John, ahogy néhány dög ritmusos „kattogásba" kezdett.

- Hát nem is azok. Nyilván veszélyesek, különben nem szenvedtek volna ennyit az ősök, hogy biztonságosan elzárják őket. Elvégre… nézz csak körül – Rodney körbemutatott a teremben, és visszagondolt a komplexum méreteire – Ez a hely lenyűgöző. És már vagy párszáz éve üresen áll, a ketrec védelmi mechanizmusa mégis működik, pedig minden más régen leállt.

- De hogy maradhattak ezek az izék életben? – értetlenkedett Sheppard – Nem kellett volna… nem is tudom… éhen halniuk, ha 100 évre bezárták őket? Ismerd el Rodney, hogy az elméleted több ponton igencsak sántít.

- Nem tudom… fogalmam sincs, de…

Sheppard, aki fél mérföldről felismerte Rodney hangjában a pánikot, gyorsan elszakította tekintetét az egyre dühödtebben vicsorgó állatokról és a tudós ijedt kék szemébe nézett választ követelve.

- De… micsoda?

- Az előbb észrevettem valamit. Az energia… nos már nem bírja sokáig.

- Azt hittem már nincs is energia.

- A külön energiaforrásra gondoltam, ami… ami a dögök ketrecét…

- Rodney – John hangja veszélyesen nyugodtan csengett.

- Jól van, én tehetek róla, rendben? – fakadt ki a másik, és tovább hadart nehogy az alezredes közbe tudjon vágni – Az előbb, amikor még nem tudtuk, hogy vannak itt bármilyen lények, amiktől tartani kell, és amik egyébként pont úgy néznek ki, hogy könnyedén lerághatják rólunk a húst…

- Rodney!

- Az előbb, mikor életre akartam kelteni a rendszereket, a külön energiaforrásból vettem el energiát, mivel nem tudtam mire való, így gondoltam érdemes lehet megcsapolni. Ennek köszönhetően az energia a teremben, aminek legalább még pár tíz évig effektíven el kellett volna zárni a dögöket, vészesen lecsökkent. Alig pár órára elegendő kakaó maradt benne. A francba! – káromkodott, kezével a laborasztalra csapva - Be akartam indítani a legfontosabb rendszereket, és azt hittem a számítógép elég fontosnak fogja találni a világítást, meg az ajtókat, de ehelyett azt a hülye erőteret aktiválta!!

- Akkor kapcsold ki az erőteret! – parancsolta Sheppard, érezve, hogy halántékán lüktetni kezd egy ér.

- Azt… nem javasolnám.

- MIÉRT IS NEM?

Rodney arcán bocsánatkérő kifejezés jelent meg, ami pár pillanatra elnyomta még a rettegést is.

- Mert mikor beindítottam… a lényeg, hogy ha az erőteret lekapcsolom, akkor lekapcsol az a másik is, ami a dögöket a ketrecben tartja.

- A ketrec nem tartja őket odabenn még egy ideig?

Mckay hevesen megrázta a fejét.

- Amit a mi szemünk ketrecnek lát, az valójában egy igen fejlett erőtér, amit a szoba külön energiaforrása működtetett.

- Az erőforrás, amivel babrálni kezdtél, holott megmondtam, hogy menjünk innen a fenébe! - John keze megfeszült fegyvere ravaszán, és miközben érezte, hogy nem fair Rodneyval szemben, hogy őt hibáztatja, kezdett saját maga is kissé berezelni az állkapcsukat csattogtató lények közelségétől. Nem is csoda, hiszen tudta, hogy csak egy vékonyka erőtér választja el tőlük, ami bármikor összeomolhat.

- Héj, ne fogd rám az egészet, beleegyeztél nem? És ha nem tévedek, ha mi nem, az ideküldött felderítőcsapat ugyanígy találkozott volna ezzel a problémával – miközben beszélt, Mckay visszarohant laptopjához, és meredten bámulta a képernyőt, hátha választ adhatna kérdéseire. A bűntudat ennek ellenére már kezdte beenni magát a fejébe, mert tudta, hogy Sheppard szavaiban igenis van igazság, és csak saját makacsságának köszönheti, hogy szokás szerint újra slamasztikában találták magukat. Összerezzent, amikor egy kezet érzett a vállán, és meglepve nézett fel az alezredesre, aki hirtelen ott állt előtte.

- Bocs – kezdte John, hatalmasat sóhajtva – Nem a te hibád volt Rodney. Én is ideges vagyok, és csak te voltál itt, akin levezethettem. A legjobb lesz, ha megnyugszunk. Te kitalálsz valamit és megmenekülünk. Hogy tetszik?

- Remek terv – Rodney a szemét forgatta, de próbálta agyát a problémára állítani.

Sheppard közben kinézett az ajtó erőterén át a folyosóra, hátha megpillantja Ronont vagy Teylát, de nem látta egyiküket sem. Részben örült, mert ha az erőtér megszűnik ők is bajban lennének, másrészt viszont elkelt volna még két segítő kéz, ha arra kényszerülnek, hogy megküzdjenek a dögökkel. Rodneyra nézett, akinek homlokán a mély koncentráció izzadtságcseppjei gyöngyöztek, miközben ujjai villámsebesen száguldottak a billentyűzeten. John meglepő nyugalmat érzett a megszokott látványra.

- Van egy jó hírem, meg egy rossz – jelentette ki egyszer csak Mckay.

- Válassz te, melyiket mondod el előbb, csak gyorsan!

- Nos… tudom, hogyan állítsam le azt az erőteret ott – bökött ujjával az ajtó felé.

- Csakhogy?

- Csakhogy, mint mondtam, az a másik se bírja már sokáig miután ezt megtettem – a mutatóujj ezúttal a ketrec felé fordult.

- Vagyis a terv nem más, mint…

- Futás - Mckay leütött még pár billentyűt, de a beszédet nem hagyta abba – Nyerhetek magunknak egy kis időt, de csak pár másodpercet, amíg a lények ki nem szabadulnak. Vegyünk ehhez még ötöt, amíg tudatosul bennük, hogy szabadok és utánunk erednek. Ennyi van, hogy egérutat nyerjünk.

- Az nem lesz elég – rázta meg a fejét hevesen John – Ha le is rázzuk őket itt az épületben, ez a hely olyan, mint egy ementáli. Nem tudjuk hova bezárni őket. És ha a dzsungelben kezdünk velük fogócskázni…

- Sajnálom, nincs jobb ötletem – mondta Rodney reményvesztett hangon – a másik lehetőség, hogy megvárjuk, amíg Ronon és Teyla ránk talál. Az erőtér bírni fogja még pár óráig. Talán addig kitalálok valami mást.

- MI mást?

- GONDOLKODOM! Hagyj békén, jó? – ezzel Mckay elvonult a dögöktől legtávolabb eső sarokba, és Johnnak durcásan hátat fordítva vadul gépelni kezdett.

- Kellemes pár óra lesz, annyi szent – dörmögte John, és más dolga nem lévén az ajtó erőterét kezdte fixírozni, remélve elég szerencsés, hogy tekintetével lyukat égessen bele.

10


End file.
